This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
The window function leads to portions of the signal not being used, since they are “windowed out,” i.e., filtered out. To increase the usable spectrum range and to amplify the signal intensity, it is desirable to minimize the lost proportion by applying the window function.